gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Solo Darling
|birth_place = The Bronx, New York |resides = Forest Hills, New York |billed = |trainer = Rip Rogers Nick Dinsmore Al Snow |debut = July 13, 2011 |retired = }} Solo Darling (born February 19, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Ring of Honor Wrestling. Darling's appearances also include promotions such as Ohio Valley Wrestling, National Wrestling Alliance, SHINE Wrestling, and Full Impact Pro. Career Various promotions Darling first appeared professionally for Ohio Valley Wrestling during July 2011. After wrestling throughout several NWA and OVW events in the Kentucky and Tennessee regions, Darling went on to work matches readily held throughout the Florida area by SHINE, NWA-Florida Underground Wrestling (FUW) and Southern Championship Wrestling. Shine Wrestling Debut (2013) Darling debuted for SHINE Wrestling at SHINE 9 on April 19, losing to Rhia O'Reilly in a three-way match that included Brittney Savage. Darling later aligned with Nikki Roxx and Daffney to form Daffney's All-Star Squad at SHINE 11, but Darling wouldn't pick up her first Shine win until SHINE 14 on October 25, when she defeated Su Yung. Darling was defeated by Su in a rematch at SHINE 15 on December 13. The Buddy System (2014-present) At SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, Darling aligned with Heidi Lovelace to form The Buddy System, and they went on to defeat The S-N-S Express. The duo participated in the SHINE Tag Team Championship tournament at SHINE 17, defeating Legendary in the first round, but losing to Made In Sin in the semifinals. At SHINE 19, Darling defeated Luscious Latasha in singles action. At SHINE 21 on August 22, The Buddy System defeated Jayme Jameson and Amanda Rodriguez, who was filling in for Jameson's regular partner, Marti Belle. At SHINE 22 on October 10, Darling and Lovelace failed to capture the SHINE Tag Team Championship when BTY (Jameson and Belle) interfered and cost them against Legendary. Darling and Lovelace were defeated by BTY at SHINE 23, and after the match, BTY attacked and injured Lovelace. Other Promotions (2014-present) Darling debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes at the SHIMMER 62 IPPV on April 5, 2014 under her Buddy System gimmick with Heidi Lovelace, losing a tag team match to The S-N-S Express. On June 13, 2014, Darling appeared at Queens of Combat's second show and was defeated by the evil Amy Love in singles action. Darling debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored at their WSU Resurgence event on September 13 and was defeated by Sassy Stephie. At WSU Breaking Barriers III on November 8, Darling competed in a losing effort against Cherry Bomb. She would pick up her first WSU victory against Mickie Knuckles at the WSU 8th Anniversary Show on February 21, 2015. Personal life Darling has studied chemistry and music while in college. In wrestling *'Signature moves''' **Horizontal Twist **Rapture Plex *'Tag teams and stables' **'The Buddy System' (w/ Heidi Lovelace) *'Nicknames' **''"The Platinum Bombshell"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Definitive Wrestling International' **DWI Women's Championship *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Women's Championship References External links *Solo Darling Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Solo Darling on Facebook *Solo Darling on Twitter Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:American female professional wrestlers Category:Professional wrestlers from New York